Protecting the Grimm
by Ashray1
Summary: Prompt from Grimm-Kink: Monroe and Nick have been together for a while. Basically Nick is everyone's little brother and so Monroe has to deal with all of his protective friends. Bonus points for Nick being oblivious that everyone apparently looks out for him. 5 Times Nick's Friends threatened Monroe, and the one time Nick found out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: **__**Protecting a Grimm**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grimm, or any fairy-tales, Wesen, characters or anything else but the right to watch it, and I don't make any money from this. But promise to give the guys back when I'm finished *evil grin*

**Summary: **Don't worry, it's not as serious as it sounds!  
I found this prompt on Grimm-Kink-meme on Dreamwitdh:

_Monroe and Nick have been together for a while when Hank drops by and "casually" mentions that he's a cop and knows how to hide a body. Wu finds his homepage and sends him an email letting him know that he could, in fact, hack into it whenever he wants. And you don't even want to know what Renard said._

_Basically Nick is everyone's little brother and so Monroe has to deal with all of his protective friends. Bonus points for Nick being oblivious that everyone apparently looks out for him. Extra bonus points if he finally realizes that's why his last boyfriend disappeared in a hurry..._

5 Times Nick's Friends threatened Monroe, and the one time Nick found out.

_*****************************************  
**__**Protecting the Grimm  
**__****************************************_

_**1. Juliette:**_

Juliette's call didn't come as a surprise for Monroe. Not at first, at last.  
She may be Nick's Ex, but she is also a nice and likeable woman, and after their break-up she and Nick still remained friends, as they simply acknowledged that feelings can change over time, and that they spent most of their time apart from each other, and so they broke up on good terms before they could start to resent each other for drifting apart.

Now they behaved more like friends, siblings, and Monroe and Juliette talked from time to time over the phone, about cooking and gardening and how Nick needs patching up so often, so he wasn't at all surprised to hear her voice as he picked up his phone while Nick was out.

"Hey, Juliette. What can I do for you?"  
"Do you have a little time, or are you busy with something important?"  
"No, I just finished with my latest clock, so I'm free. Why, did something happen? Do you need help?"  
"No, no, I just want to talk with you about something, so can you come over for a little? I also need to show you something, so it would be better if we don't do that over the phone."

And so he went over to her house. Sure, he wondered what she wanted, but he figured it couldn't be too bad, or she would have warned him.  
It is never a good idea to surprise a Blutbad.  
Nothing good happens if you manage to surprise a Blutbad.

His faithful little bug was parked carefully in front of the house only a few minutes later, and a few quick steps carried him to the door.

'She asked about the recipe of that vegetarian lasagna, maybe that's all. But why not simply ask on the phone, or a mail? But if something happened to Nick, she would tell me straight away before sewing him back together. And she would have told me if she need help moving the couch, or something. But maybe there is some weird stalker, and she need him scared away. But wouldn't be Nick better for that.  
He has a badge and a gun.'

With a friendly smile Juliette greeted him at the door and showed him into the living room, where he sat down at the couch.  
She didn't seem upset, so that ruled a beaten up Nick and a crazy stalker out.  
And the living room looked okay, not like she was in the process of redecorating.  
A cup of coffee was placed in front of him and it yanked him from this thoughts, and she seemed to be a bit nervous, now that he was actually to talk.  
"Well, Monroe, I have to talk to you about something. Just listen to me, and let me finish before answering, please."  
So he nodded, and she picked up a doctor's bag from where she had stashed it under the table, and spread it out to show him what the black leather bag contains:

"Lets see, what we have... Needles, different scalpels, very sharp, be careful with your fingers. They easily cut through sinews and muscles with just a little pressure, and all of a sudden the hand or foot doesn't work anymore..  
Oh yes, and here we have this little saw. Look at those sharp little saw teeth, I use it to cut bones..." Monroe starred in horror as she brought one instrument after the other out, one sharper then the other.  
All things she knows very well who to use, things they _taught _the small redhead to use!

"This muzzle is used to keep bigger animals from biting, and this sling is used to catch them, if they try to get away. You know that some animals don't like doctors, so you have to tie them down, or they thrash around and hurt someone. And we don't want anyone to get hurt, right? And if they can't move, we can threat them so they can get better."

She took another wicked looking thing out, and Monroe actually paled under his beard..  
"This thing, a castration pliers, is usually used to castrate bulls, or stallions. Have you ever seen one from near? You can touch it if you want, here." she held the evil thing over to him, and all Monroe wanted to do is hold his hands over his crotch. Not that he didn't trust Juliette, but with this thing in hand...

"No? Well, maybe some other time, then. I use this drill when I have to hold bones together with a screw, after a nasty break, you know. You drill holes into the bones, it makes a really nasty sound, and the smell is disgusting, and needs getting used to." She smiled at him, before she held up her last weapon, a big syringe filled with some yellow liquid, while the poor Blutbad wondered if she was going to demonstrate all this first hand on him.  
Maybe he should have told Nick where he was going...

He really thought she was all right with him dating her Ex, but the last few minutes made him think otherwise...  
And he liked all his parts where they are now, just like Nick.

"And in this syringe is a strong narcotic substance. This whole thing is enough to put an elephant to sleep for at last a day. Tell me, Monroe, is it enough to put a Blutbad to sleep? Because if you hurt Nick, I'm going to test it on you. Just for science, you never know when you need a study on that. I will also test the sharpness of my scalpels on you, and I will definitively try the castration pliers on you."

By now the small redhead was nose to nose with the big, dangerous Blutbad, who swallowed nervously.  
"Ähm, Juliette, you know I would never hurt Nick. You know I care for him, like, a lot. So there is no reason for all of this. Really! So, can you do me a favor, and put your toys away? And maybe bury them in the garden, it would really calm me down. Because you will never need them with me. Promise. I'm not going to hurt him."

Damn, and here he thought Nick's mom was scary. Did Juliette take lessons from her, or what?  
Where did Nick even find all those crazy females in his life?

"I know you love Nick, but I just felt that I had to make this clear: Nick is a very nice man, but he sometimes don't thinks things through, he acts before he thinks. He thinks with his heart, instead of his head, and get himself in all kind of troubles for it.  
So someone has to watch out for his well-being, as he tends to forgets about it."

And Monroe thinks back to Nick coming home with bruises here, scratches there, clothes torn up.  
He skips meals, gets lost in his cases, or wakes up in the middle of the night to jump in his clothes and follow a lead...

Yes, Monroe sure as hell knows all that.

"So, while I see you as a dear friend, please remember that I have this bag packed especially for the case that Nick's current lover forgets to take proper care of him.  
If you find that you don't care as much as you thought about him, now would be the time to confess, and maybe I will not put you down.  
You know as a doctor it is my decision if an animal is beyond help.  
The last idiot I was talking to was running out of the door by this point. From what I heard he didn't even pack his things, and he only called Nick after he was safely out of Portland, and halfway by his wife."

And Monroe shuddered, because her eyes said that this is not an idle threat, she very much means it. And he could understand why the guy was running, he thought with another look at the pliers in her hand.  
For a moment he wondered if the guy was still in one piece, or if Juliette maybe showed that guy's wife how to use those pliers.

He remembered Nick telling him about this guy who was here for one reason or another, and then suddenly called to tell him that he had to get back to his wife...

"You don't plan to run, right?" the small woman asked calmly, not the latest bit afraid of the tall Blutbad.  
He may be physically stronger than her, but some fights can't be won...  
Monroe was quick to nod and assure her that he didn't plan to run, no matter what she said.

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other."  
"Sure. I understand. I understand perfectly fine. No hurting the Grimm. So if you excuse me, I have to go. I think I left the steaks on the stove."

And then he left.  
Some would say he run, but he really didn't care what those people think about him, because those people can face Juliette and her castration pliers if they want!

_**********************************  
**__**TBC:  
**__****************************************_


	2. Frank Rabe

_********************************************  
2. Frank Rabe  
********************************************_

In the end Monroe decided not to tell Nick about Juliette and her bag of horror.  
Because one, he had no intention to hurt the Grimm, so she had no reason to hunt him down with that bag.  
And two, he really didn't want to admit that he found the short woman somewhat scary.

Nick's mom, yes. He had no problem admitting that, she's a Grimm. And a Ninja, only without the mask.  
Everyone is scared of her.  
Aunty Marie?  
The same.  
But Juliette?  
Harmless little Juliette?

But what he did for a moment was considering to break into her house when she was out of town, and steal that bag. He could burn it, or bury it under the three in his garden.  
But then he remembered that he was reformed now, so he shouldn't do such things anymore.  
And more important, Juliette could always get a new one in the veterinary practice, she works every day there.  
And if she ever found out he was the one who took it...  
Who knows what she would do to him.

So he shrugged it off and checked twice if the doors and windows are locked for the next weeks, much to Nick's amusement.  
You never know with that doctors.  
Weeks passed, and he calmed down again, made Pilates, ate his greens and simply put it behind him.

And then came the day a Jagerbär knocked on his door.  
Oh, of course he knew Frank Rabe. The lawyer was one of Nick's friends, but there is always a certain tension in the air when two predatory Wesen are around each other for whatever reason, so they nodded at each other, were polite and otherwise stayed out of each others way if they could.

Still, Monroe let him in, and kept an eye on him as the other man sat down, black leather briefcase by his right foot, shoes polished to a shine. He was dressed in a blue suit, his white shirt ironed out, and his tie a tasteful dark blue matching his suit.  
He looked rather out of place in Monroe's homey living room with all the wood, and the clocks on the wall and the pictures on the mantle, not that the other Wesen seem to care much.

He accepted the beer with a nod, while Monroe wondered to what he owned this visit. He was never very good with small talk, and what do you say to the bear on your couch?

"Well, we are both busy man, so I will get straight to the point, if you don't mind: You are dating our resident Grimm. Right?"  
"Sure, but that's not exactly news. Why?" Monroe's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Was the other one off those idiots trying to break them up, thinking a Wesen should not be involved with a Grimm?  
He himself was friends with Nick, so he never seemed like one of those traditionalists.  
But then again, his wife taught the kids about the Roh-Hatz.  
So maybe he just put on an act in front of Nick?  
His fist clenched involuntary.  
He survived Reapers when he was still only friends with Nick, he sure as hell would take on a single Jagerbär if he had to!

Frank didn't seem to notice his sudden tension as he picked up his case.  
"We, and with we I mean the Wesen of Portland, care a lot about our Grimm, so I came here to have a little talk with you on their behalf.  
I'm sure you will understand that we want him to be happy.  
A happy Grimm is a good for everyone, after all.  
Others tried before, and we both know how down and unhappy he always was when they up and left without so much as a goodbye, because they couldn't deal with him and his jobs and what he has to do.  
Or because they decided that they had their fun, and want to move on.  
Or that they tried to use him for whatever reason, but Nick proved to be way too stubborn to be easily swayed.

They just wanted the fun, but couldn't deal with the dangers that his work as a cop brings, and the stress, and that Nick wouldn't skip work just because a lover wanted to laze around in bed all day.  
So they packed and left, often not even telling him a reason, and we had to pick up the pieces.  
You had to deal with a mopey Nick yourself, Monroe.  
You know it's not a pretty sight."

Now he finally looked up from his briefcase, and looked Monroe right in the eyes.  
There was a predatory glint in his eyes, and Monroe could see the bear lurking behind that stare.  
"So I think we can agree that we want him to stay as happy as a Grimm and a cop can be around here."  
"Yes, I have a personal interest in wanting Nick to be happy. You know that! So please get on with it."

Monroe kept an eye out for the door in case the other didn't believe him, he was sure he could outrun a Jagerbär in the woods if he had to. Frank would have to jump over the couch to get to the door, which would buy him a few more seconds, and he knew the near surroundings better.

"And you make him happy, Monroe, everyone can see that. And you really should keep doing that, Blutbad. At last if you are serious. If not-"  
and suddenly he was right in front of Monroe, leaning over the coffee table to stare in his eyes, his face slightly shifting.  
"If you are not serious, you better run while you can."  
But Monroe was no Megahertz, to back down at such a challenge:  
"Or you will do what, Jagerbär? Hunt me? You may be a hunter, too, but I'm smaller and faster than you, and can run for a lot longer, so what will you do? What will you do, when I just have to wait until you're tired, and then jump at your throat to rip it out and hide you in the woods?"

And with a growl his eyes turned red.  
And then suddenly it was over, and Frank sat swiftly back down with a slight smirk on his face, back to human, and not in the slightest bothered by the threat or the red eyes of his host.

"No. No, of course I will not hunt you down like an animal, Monroe, what do you think of me. We are no animals, no matter what we look like sometimes. We are better than that, and we can behave like civilized peoples.  
No, I have a better way to make you pay should you ever dare to hurt Nick."

He opened his briefcase slowly, looking over the cover at the other man.  
"As a lawyer, I have many contacts in the police force as well as in the private sector, and as such can find out things about people that other people can't. That makes it easier to get rid of them before they can become a problem."

He took a stack of papers out and put the briefcase back on the floor.  
"And you don't want to be a problem, Monroe, believe me. You would have to leave Portland if you were.  
You see, I took the liberty to do a background check on you. Strictly off the record, of course. That's where the really interesting things happen, as we both know, even if no culprit was ever found.

So lets see what we have:  
We have a 15 year old Blutbad and his little gang of friends being sent to a summer camp.  
Underage drinking, bulling of younger people, and smoking in the dents follows, and we have five, yes five, missing teenagers."  
Frank looked up at the Blutbad, who was clearly not happy to be reminded of those dark days.  
"At the end of the summer the teachers there needed psychological help after what they were put through, mumbling about monsters in the wood crawling around and howling in the dark, and the teenagers were reported missing.  
And we have our Blutbad and his friends coming back from camp, and the local gas station gets robbed only two days later.  
7 times. The spoils: Beer, chips, vodka, gas, bikes, wheels, beer, bikes, a car, cigarettes, more beer, the cashiers pants-" here the lawyer looked up at the blushing man.

"You stole that guy's pants?" he asked incredulously, and Monroe closed his eyes. He really didn't want to think about that, now, or ever again. Not while he was sober, at last.  
"You don't want to know, believe me."  
"You are right. I don't want to know. Lets move to the next year. Our Blutbad is now 16, and they burnt down a school."

"Yes, but it was empty, it was in the holidays, so no one was hurt, _and_ it was an accident!"  
"How can you burn a building down by accident?!"  
"Well, we where drunk, like, really, really drunk, and there was this one squirrel that was mocking us..."

Frank starred at him until he shifted uncomfortable in his seat. Said out loud it really sounds dump.

"A squirrel mocked you, and you burn down a school to get it."  
"It was all the way up on the roof! And it wasn't my idea, it was Hap's."  
"And the rest of you just went with it?" Frank's face said what he thinks about that, and Monroe himself couldn't believe that they really followed _Hap's _idea!  
I mean, it was Hap!  
But at the time, and at that alcohol level, it had sounded like a good idea to create some smoke to smoke that damn squirrel out.

Now he could admit that they had been very lucky that no one had caught them in the act.  
How Frank still knew that it had been him and his friends when not even the police and the fire department had found out about it, Monroe really doesn't know.  
And he's not sure he want's to know.

"Okay, forget the evil squirrel, moving another year forward. After several more acts of robbing little stores for cash and beer, our little Blutbad tries his hand on breaking and entering. And then more breaking.  
Some more people vanish, only a few of them adults... my, my, you were one really busy boy, weren't you?"

"I changed since then! I don't hunt little kids, I don't hunt anything-"  
"anything but Nick's ass." Frank Rabe interrupted him with a smirk, and Monroe tried not to fidget and blush under his knowing gaze.

Really, what should he answer to that. Sure he was after Nick's ass, I mean, just look at it, hugged by all those tight jeans, with no underwear half of the time...  
And with Nick bending over or leaning against counters and tables so often...  
Or stretching up to reach his favorite cup which always stands in the highest shelf for some reason...

"Monroe! You still with me?"  
"Yes! Yes, sure, I was just thinking, you know, things. Things that have nothing to do with Nick's ass, really."

"And if I weren't a Wesen with a very good sense of smell, I would maybe even believe you."  
Frank shock his head, while a light blush stole over Monroe's cheeks at getting caught with such a blatant lie.  
"Well, lets get to the point." the Jagerbär finally said, sparing Monroe the need to answer.  
"I know all those little secrets from your past. All the things that you did with your friends, all the crimes, and while a good part of them are time-barred, some of them are not.  
Like all those missing peoples, and I don't care whose fault that really was, since I will simply pin them on you.  
Should you, say, hurt our local Grimm, or break his heart, a censored version of this file will find its way to the Solicitor General, and I think I don't need to tell you what he will do to you.  
It wouldn't be the first anonymous tip he gets, and suddenly your past comes back to bite you in the ass. And then you will find yourself behind bars faster then you can think."  
Frank shook his head, as if wondering why such things suddenly may show up after everyone had long forgotten about them...  
"And I will be in the front row, convincing the jury that you deserve to be put in jail for the rest of forever."

And Monroe could really see Frank doing that, no doubt. Whatever else he is, he is a very good lawyer, especially if his opponent was really guilty.  
"Well, and should it ever be the other way, and I don't wish you that, really, and Nick should leave you, then this file will go the way the others did: It will be burned." with that he stood up and grabbed his briefcase.

When Monroe showed him out, glad to see that lawyer go, he turned in the door to stare right in Monroe's eyes, knowing it could easily be seen as a challenge:  
"Don't get me wrong, Monroe, this is nothing personal. But Nick is our Grimm, and he is different from the others. He cares about people, as I'm sure you noticed. It makes people care for him. He is a good cop, and a nice guy, and I would hate to see him hurt because someone thinks he can take advance of his outgoing nature."

With that he opened the door, and was about to step out where he nearly crashed into Nick, who just came home from the district.

"Hey, Frank, is everything all right?" Nick asked with a friendly smile. He didn't notice how Monroe's eye twitched as he stopped the lawyer from finally leaving the house.  
He nearly growled as the two man shock hands, but he could stop himself at the last moment.  
Otherwise he would have to explain just why he didn't like Frank to be around at the moment. All he wanted was to grab Nick, strip him and join him under the shower.  
To get the smell of other people off his Grimm, and because he likes the view.

But no, Nick rather stands around on the doorstep and talk with other men.  
Sure, he doesn't know about their plans, but still...

"Hello, Nick. Yes, everything's fine, don't worry. I was just dropping by for a moment, Barry finished his community service yesterday."

"That's great! And how is he? And the Colberts? They don't think about doing their Roh-Hatz thing anymore, right?"  
"They accept that my wife was wrong, as those old days are over, and tradition is good, but some are better left in the history books as bad ideas."  
Nick nodded, glad to hear that the boys really learned from their mistakes before the has to arrest them for murder instead of kidnapping.

"Yes, Barry even brought a new friend home a while back. I think you know him. Reinigen, very good with the violin."  
"Roddy. Yes." Nick nodded in surprise. Roddy was a bit shy, and Barry is, well, not.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Nick, but I have to leave. Appointments and cases, always things to do, I'm sure you understand."  
"Yes, of course. It was nice to see you."

Nick nodded and then the Jagerbär was gone, and Nick walked past Monroe through the door.  
"That was nice of him to let me know, don't you think?"  
"Nice. Yes." and with that he grabbed Nick by the collar and dragged him off to the bathroom.

_**********************************************_  
_**TBC**_  
_**********************************************_


	3. Sergeant Wu

Monroe wasn't overly worried about Frank's threat. After Juliette and those castration pliers from hell, the threat of a little physical violence from a Jagerbär doesn't sound all that bad anymore.  
But it made him wonder if that was maybe the real reason Nick last few lovers didn't last for long and were always so keen to leave.  
Sure, Monroe had know that it had been nothing too serious at the time, at last at _their _part, but still.  
'But they are not going to scare _me_ away!' he thought as he opened his E-mails, to see if there were any new commissions for him to work on.  
Such things have to be prepared, he has to make sure he has the right parts ready when the clock arrives, so he can start right away.  
Sometimes those parts, especially from old models, have to be found first...

Nick had gone to work some time ago, and with a little luck he will stay there, safe with his criminals, and not wander of to hunt for some bloodthirsty Wesen when no one is looking.  
Because that usually meant he would drag Monroe out into the woods, and the poor Blutbad would have to concentrate on tracing criminal, violent Wesen and safe Nick's cute ass, and at the same time resist the constant temptation to jump his Grimm in public.

And that is harder than you would think!

Monroe shook himself out of his musing about Nick's ass, and went back to his Mails.  
He had to use the time well, as his lover would barge in soon enough to distract him.  
He was all the more surprised when he found about 20 mails in his order. Sure, he was good, and peoples often came to him with very old and valuable pieces, but so many all of a sudden?

But when he opened the first mail, his laptop suddenly closed down, just to start up again.  
Row after row of weird numbers and letters wrote itself over the monitor, until suddenly they vanished, and his usual Web-Browser was back up, and the Mail showed that it had no message.

After cursing and growling a bit, he trashed the Mail and opened the next one.  
Startled he covered his sensitive ears when loud heavy metal music came from the speakers and rattled the whole house, causing several pens and other small things to roll from the table, and Monroe nearly joined them just to get away from all that cursed noise.  
How can people actually enjoy that, and even call that _music_?  
They must be deaf, there is no other explanation for the lapse of taste.

With another curse he closed the laptop, shutting it up in the process. At last, that was the plan.  
Sadly his Laptop didn't shut itself down by closing it, as it was supposed to do.  
On the contrary, it got louder and louder, until he opened the lid again.  
That seem to turn the volume down, thankfully. He really didn't want to know what his neighbors are thinking...

Half an hour later, he was finally at the end of his rope; and of his Mails, too, thank god for that mercy.

All of them had messed with his laptop in one way of the other, taking it over and opening sites, making noise, and, in case of the last one, completely rebuilding his website!

Half of the sites now open in his browser were things no partner would approve of if he found him watching that kind of stuff. Not that he ever wants to be caught watching such stuff!  
'Oh god, I hope Nick never finds out about this, how should I explain that to a cop?'  
After the fifth mail he refused to open more, and stepped back from the thing entire, but it suddenly took on a life of its own!  
He didn't even touch it, and still it opened one mail after the other, always with different and increasingly more scary effects!

And at the end, his website popped up, where he had his contact information and more details about all the services he offers, like repairing and cleaning of all the small, delicate parts in the clock, or fixing small flaws and such.  
And before his eyes, it suddenly changed! His pictures with clocks and clock parts were replaced with other, way less respectable pictures.  
And the text!

Everything morphed until it looked like the site of some pimp!  
Sure, that one picture with Nick looked really interesting, and could he really bend that way?  
It would be interesting to try, Nick _is _rather flexible, and could maybe be convinced to try it out...  
And the next three, with those clothes and pose...  
Monroe licked over his lips and had to tug on his collar, wondering if he left the heat on.  
But the he actually looked past those hot pictures to read the appearing text, and his eyes narrowed again.

He would never, ever sell his Grimm!  
For a moment, his vision went red, and he fought to stay in control and not simply throw the offending piece of metal against the nearest wall and hunt the bastard down who is responsible for this.  
And then he would rip the brainless idiot who dares to make such a picture of _his _Nick and then have the guts to suggest he shared him with strangers into little bits to use as fertilizer for the garden.

But then he remembered that it must be photoshopped, Nick would never pose for pictures like that.  
At last, he really hoped Nick had never posed for pictures like that.  
Because if he had, he really wanted to know!

So the whole thing is fake, someone was just playing with him, trying to challenge him, or provoke him, or plain anger him!  
Maybe someone who wished to die per Blutbad, you never know with all the idiots out there.

Then suddenly, the monitor went black again.  
The sudden silence after having to listen to four different, but very loud songs at the same time, the silence sounded nearly as loud, and Monroe took a deep breath.

It seems that it is over, whatever _it _was.  
But then the monitor flared back to life, and Skype came up. He wasn't even sure he had that installed, but at the moment nothing could surprise him.  
He just wanted to know who he had to kill for this.

Damn.  
Monroe groaned when he recognized that face.  
One of Nick's friends. So he couldn't simply kill him and claim he didn't know what happened, or that he was some Wesen that attacked him or something similar.

"Hello! I'm Sargent Wu, in case you don't remember me, I'm a friend and coworker of Nick."  
Monroe nodded slowly, not that the other man seem to care for an answer, as he glared at the Blutbad.  
"I'm not sure if someone told you before, but Nick had a bit of a bad taste in man before, as he had that bad habit to think the best of people.  
The whole 'Innocent until proven guilty' thing, and all. Its good for a Cop, to not see murderer at every corner, and to hope for the best.  
But it makes people think they can take advantage of him, so he needs someone to look out for him.

And that's where I come in: You see, I have taken over you laptop.  
You have seen all the sites that opened, all the things I could do, without even leaving the precinct, and in just my lunch break.  
And without leaving any traces, of course, so it is no use to go to my boss and complain about me, in case you are wondering.  
It looks like it was all your doing, no one messing around with it, and no one will ever find anything that says otherwise.

And it would be very... unfortunate for you if there suddenly a suspicion pops up, and we were to find evidence for some crime or another on your Laptop when we search it, and the list of your phone-calls and all the CCTV cameras will support my theory...  
And with your fingerprints all over the crime scene, and the weapon in your car..."

Monroe just gaped at the police officer, who smiled innocently back at him.  
"So you better play nice with Nick, and I will play nice with you and not make up some nasty, vile crime to pin on you! You saw what I did to those pictures of Nick in just about 10 minutes, it would be easy to do the same with other pictures when I take my time to do it. And suddenly you show up robbing a bank, or something like that. And we don't want that, right?"

With that, and without waiting for Monroe to say something, he closed the connection, and gave Monroe control over his laptop back.

Monroe heavily sat down on a chair, staring at his poor, defiled laptop. It looked so innocent and harmless, sitting on the side table, showing his website as it always was, with pictures of clocks, and their gears, and no naked Nick anywhere...

And he wasn't even sure if that was a good thing or not, they were interesting pictures...

_*****************************_  
TBC  
_********************************_

A/N: I'm sorry that it took me so long, but this whole thing just doesn't work out the way it was supposed at the start.  
It was supposed to start with one of the most harmless person and then get worse with everyone threatening Monroe.

And then Juliette goes and pulls out the castrating pliers!  
Poor Frank just can't keep up with that...


End file.
